This invention relates to well servicing systems. The invention particularly relates to a system utilizing wireline well servicing techniques to service underwater wells.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,041, incorporated herein for reference, discloses a system and method for conducting wireline well servicing operations in an underwater well. This system requires disconnect and time-consuming retrieval of the upper lubricator stack section back to the floating service vessel before the vessel may be moved out of well servicing position above the underwater well in case of surface storms or other emergency.
Another well servicing system is described in paper number SPE 16570 entitled "A COMPLETE SUBSEA WIRELINE SYSTEM" published by Society of Petroleum Engineers, P.O. Box 833836, Richardson, Tex. 75083-3836. This system provides for cutting wireline at the surface to allow the service vessel to make an emergency move. Cutting wireline at the surface will permit any well servicing tools in the well servicing lubricator and the wireline to fall into and be lost in the well, resulting in difficult and expensive fishing operations in an underwater well before reentry and wireline servicing of the well may be continued.